


Off Spring

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas was a very bad guy, Gabriel is still alive, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: Where’s Balthazar at Cas? Hmm. Where’s my second favourite flying monkey? Do you know where Gabriel is? You know, after you tried to kill him that is,” Clea asked Cas tauntingly after he moved around next to Sam and Dean.“You will help us,” Cas ordered and she laughed maniacally.“You think you can order me around? After what you did to me, you have no say in my life and I will NEVER LISTEN TO YOU! Did you ever tell them? Did you ever tell, Sam and Dean Winchester that their angel buddy is a murderer? A cold-hearted killer? A child beater?”





	1. Clea Ro?

***462 BC Ancient Greece***

“No matter what happens. Never tell anyone of your ancestry or your abilities. Aarifa, promise me,” I nodded to my father and looked at his chest before looking back up to his eyes.

“I promise papa.” He nodded before heading outside the stone house that my mother and I lived in at the last moment I ran out after him, my toga catching on the door and ripping.

“PAPA! Why? Why must you leave? Why must I hide?” He looked down at my waist where the once pristine white cloth was now torn and going red. He sighed and lay his hand on my side to slow the bleeding before looking at me as he knelt down.

“Aarifa. You are too young to know. One day, I will find you and I will answer the few questions that will remain unanswered to you, but until that day, tell no one. If I stay, child, you and your mother will be killed and I will not be the cause for your death,” my father then turned away as he stood up before rounding the corner of my home. I looked back down to my side and smiled. My dad always loved to show off.

That was the only memory I had of my father before I turned 18.

***450 BC Ancient Greece***

“You can’t know more than me,” I smiled proudly at the man in front of me. He was right. I only know what he will know.

“I know that the Oracle at Delphi believes you to be the wisest man. I admit that she is quite right, however, you still haven’t yet named your way of thinking. It is a love of wisdom, is it not?” I asked. Pushing for him to name his study philosophy.

“I shall call it Philosophy and it is a love of wisdom,” Socrates announced proudly, his swarm of followers applauding him. I smiled fondly before turning and leaving the marketplace, allowing Socrates to go on questioning the elders.

“I’m glad to see you making history the right way,” I jumped out of my skin as I turned to see my father leaning against a building and looking at Socrates and his followers.

“Father. I thought you were trying not to risk my life,” I sassed making my father look to me almost annoyed.

“Why are you here anyway? Shouldn’t you be with your mother?” I bit my lip and looked at the sand covered ground in response to my father’s questions.

“My mother is dead, papa. She died the year after you left,” I noted before turning away and heading back to the abandoned place that I and many other young adults have come to call home.

“Aarifa. I’m sorry but do not blame me,” I snapped around and backhanded my father.

“Don’t blame you? People came to our home and threatened us looking for you. They killed my mother and said they would come for me when I was older. Don’t blame you? I have no one, because of you, _ father _ .” I spun around and began walking, leaving my father behind.

“You know you can’t get rid of me,” I didn’t turn my head as I walked past my father again.

“Leave me alone,” I said to my father as I turned around to leave, he spoke again.

“Aarifa…” I snapped around and faced him.

“THAT’S NOT MY NAME!” I screamed at my father, cutting him off. “She died the day my mother did. She died praying for her father to save her and he never came. You do not get the honour of knowing my name. Stay away from me,” I then left and I haven’t seen my father since.

***Lawrence, Kansas. 2017***

“What can I get you, sweetheart?” I leaned slightly over the counter to show the gentleman who had sat down my breasts. He looked down before snapping his eyes back to my face.

“Uh, what do you suggest?” I pretended to think through the shorter man’s question before turning around and grabbing a beer from my normal height.

“This is a pretty good beer for the price but… if you want something really nice but it is kind of expensive, I suggest this one,” I bent over to show the man my arse and grabbed one of the shittiest beers we had from the bottom shelf before turning around and showcasing it to him between my breasts.

“I’ll take one.” He said straight away holding out a $50 note without questioning or even looking at the beer. He winked at me as I took the note. “And keep the change sweetheart,”

“Thanks,” I pretended to blush before facing my boss as he told me I was doing a good job.

“I’ll also need you to do me a favour,” the man said before holding up an FBI badge.

“Okay then.” I turned around and grabbed a normal beer and opened it before taking a swig.

“I’m trying to find a Clea Ro. I was told she works here,” the man stated sternly and I laughed to myself. He wasn’t told.

“That I do. What do you need?” I asked looking at the man and leaning over the bar again.

“I was told by a source that you’d be able to help me. Can I talk to you privately outside?” I nodded my head and followed him out the back after letting him back behind the bar.

“So how can I help you?” I asked already knowing the answer but as much as I hated my father, his lessons stayed in my head and I still don’t tell a soul.

“A couple of days ago one of my friends told me to come here and find you as you might be able to help me find him if he didn’t come back. He was meant to come back 2 days ago,” I looked at Dean Winchester and mentally laughed at his weird way of telling me that his angel was missing.

“How would I help you find a missing friend?” I asked innocently, my smile faltering when I heard footsteps behind me.

“Do you think that worked?” I heard Sam’s voice as my vision began to darken, the blow to the back of my head was not meant to happen.

“Fuck you,” I growled before blacking out.


	2. The Dead

“So, this sounds like one of our kinds of things. Lawrence, Kansas, bodies turning up without their heads and no other marks,” Sam looked over at Dean who had stopped drinking and held the bottle halfway to his lips.

“And?” Sam sighed and looked back at the laptop screen.

“So, there are no signs of a break-in, the bodies were all whole except for what appears to be a large bite mark where their heads and necks should have been,” Sam announced. Dean nodded his head and put his bottle down after taking a large swig.

“Let’s get going then,” Dean stood up and headed for the door, grabbing his go bag on the way. Sam sighed before closing his laptop and picking it up. Throwing his bag over his shoulders, Sam snatched up his phone from the table and slammed the door closed behind him on the way to the Impala. Both brothers threw their bags in the back before getting into the car with Dean in the driver’s seat.

“Okay. So run me through the victims,” Dean stated as the Impala started to pull out of the parking lot of the motel.

“Victim 1, Laurel Antony. 24 years old and a cleaner at Virginia Inn. She was last seen leaving work at 6 am on the thirty-first of July before being found dead 10 days later with no head. There were no signs of a struggle and she was found dead in her home.” Dean nodded his head in thought after Sam finished reading the report in front of him.

“And all of the victims were the same?” Dean questioned, glancing over at Sam before focusing on the road ahead.

“Yeah. All 14 of them,” Sam agreed making Dean snap his head over to look at Sam. He then looked back to the road jaw still agape.

“14?!” Dean yelled in question. Sam nodded his head and hummed his agreement and continued to look over the reports on his laptop.

“Damn. We better get there and stop this now,” Dean stated and pushing his foot further to the floor.

“I might get some rest before we get there. Wake me if you need me to drive,” Dean nodded as Sam moved onto his side and leaned against the door.

***Lawrence, Kansas – 9 hours later***

“Whoa, this area’s off limits,” A policeman came up to the police

“Agents Wentz and Trohman. FBI,” Sam and Dean both held up their badges and the cop hesitated.

“Sheriff Lloyd. About time you guys turned up,” the sheriff lifted the police tape and held it for Sam and Dean.

“So what have we got?” Dean asked as he looked around the crime scene.

“A man was found dead with his head removed. Adam Jericho,” Sam looked at the body on the ground as Dean and the Sheriff continued to talk. The body seemed to have had the head torn from the body. There were obvious teeth marks but it didn’t seem to have been bitten off.

“Thanks, Sheriff,” Dean then moved to the opposite side of the body and looked down.

“Is it just me or was someone wanting some fast food?” Sam glared up at Dean before sighing at the ‘joke’.

“Dean, look at this.” Sam motioned to the bite mark as he pulled the ripped shirt away slightly.

“Is that bite  _marks_?” Sam looked up and nodded in response to Dean’s question. The neck had various bite marks, all around the size of a penny. Dean took a few steps backwards as Sam stood up, the two turning and leaving the scene, heading for the mortuary.

“Okay, so it’s multiple small things chomping on people’s heads?” Dean asked with outright confusion. Sam sighed and shrugged his shoulders as the two climbed into the Impala.

“Let’s assume it is, in fact, some small creature that only feeds on human heads, what the hell could that be?” Dean asked annoyed and unsure.

“I have no idea,” Sam admitted as Dean pulled away from the curb, heading down the empty road. The short drive was quiet and slow as both men thought carefully about what they were witnessing this time.

“Do you think that Cas might know what it is?” Dean asked once they pulled into the park out the front of the hospital.

“Uh, possibly. My guess is that whatever this is, we need to stop it. Now,” Sam agreed as he climbed out of the car and headed inside the hospital.

“No kidding,” Dean groaned in annoyance before heading in after his younger brother.

“This is my partner, agent Trohman. Can you show us the bodies please?” Sam introduced before following after the coroner with Dean in tow.

“This is vic number 1. Laurel Antony,” The coroner stated as he pulled a gurney out and pulled the sheet back.

“How long ago was she killed?” Sam questioned turning away from the half-rotted corpse. The coroner looked down at his notes page.

“Uh, approximately 4 days before being found.” The coroner announced before his phone started ringing.

“Just before you go. Was there anything else and were all the bodies the same?” Dean questioned the coroner before he left the room.

“On their left hand was a symbol and yes. Every victim was the same,” the coroner answered before leaving to answer his phone call. Sam looked over at Dean as he studied the back of the left hand.

“Is that, is that an  _egg_?” Sam asked moving around the gurney to look over Dean’s shoulder at the mark.

“An egg entwined by a serpent. Know it?” Dean asked as he covered the body and pushed it back to where it belongs.

“No idea. I say we pray to Cas. See if he knows,” Sam offered. Dean hummed agreement and the two turned and left the hospital, heading for the nearest motel.


	3. An Old 'Friend'

“Uh, Castiel. We are in desperate need of your help. We found a symbol on the back of victims hands. An egg entwined by a snake,” Dean stated out loud. Both he and Sam began looking around the small motel room as they waited for Cas to appear. When he still didn’t appear Dean sighed and tried again.  
“There are people turning up headless and it looks like lots of little mouths rather than one large mouth,” Dean stated and was about to continue when the sound of fluttering wings filled the room.  
“Hello Dean,” Both boys turned around to see Cas standing behind them.  
“Cas. Where have you been, man?” Dean asked momentarily forgetting the reason the boys called Cas.  
“Hunting some creatures that escaped heaven’s prison,” Cas answered looking at the two boys.  
“Well is this one of them?” Sam asked holding up a picture of one of the dead bodies, including a close up of the victim’s left hand.  
“Not that I am aware of. I have never seen this kind of an attack before,” Cas explained taking the photograph and looking at it closer.  
“Do you know anyone who could help us?” Dean asked as both boys watched him closely.  
“I do know of one person who is still alive that may know what it is but I do not think they will be willing to help. I suggest we find a specialist in lore or symbology. They will be the best help,” Cas suggested handing the photograph back to Dean.  
“But who is the person? If they know then we should go to them,” Sam countered making Cas sigh.  
“I believe she goes by Clea Ro. If anyone knows for certain it will be her but you will have to be very tricky about how you get her to help because she won’t do it willingly,” Cas explained with a sigh.  
“We are trick-”  
“No. Much less predictable. Everything you normally do is not enough, you must do more,” Cas snapped, cutting Dean off.  
“Okay. So what do you suggest?” Sam asked earning a groan from Dean.  
“Dean will go into her workplace and tell her that a friend went missing. That you want to talk to her out back and go with her. Sam will be waiting and you will need to knock her out before you bring her back here. I will have a trap ready to stop her from escaping but under no circumstances, should you threaten her life,” Cas warned before giving Dean a bit of paper with an address and a photo of Clea. The two boys nodded as they looked at the picture.  
“Okay. Let’s get going then,” Dean stood up from the table and headed for the door as he grabbed his jacket. Sam followed after Dean, while Cas walked off to another room and grabbed a can of spray paint.  
On the floor, Cas painted a circle with Enochian symbols in specific areas creating a devils trap on the floor. Cas then grabbed a vase of holy oil and lay it over the outer circle of the devil’s trap and then the pentagram inside, leaving the symbols untouched.  
Meanwhile, Sam and Dean had pulled up to a local bar about an hour drive from the bunker. They were watching a woman as she walked into the bar then looking at the photo that Cas had given them.  
“That’s her. Let’s go,” Sam and Dean both got out of the car and walked around to the boot. Sam looked at the weapons and grabbed a baseball bat before walking away and down the side alley to find the back door while Dean walked into the bar. He saw the girl walking around behind the bar and walked over.  
“What can I get you, sweetheart?” Dean watched as Clea leaned slightly over the counter revealing her breasts. He looked down before snapping his eyes back to her face.  
“Uh, what do you suggest?” Dean asked and watched the woman thinking through his question before turning around and grabbing a beer from normal height.  
“This is a pretty good beer for the price but… if you want something really nice but it is kind of expensive, I suggest this one,” She bent over and Dean looked at her arse as she grabbed one from the bottom shelf before turning around and showcasing it between her breasts.  
“I’ll take one.” He said straight away holding out a $50 note without questioning or even looking at the beer. Dean winked at Clea as she took the note. “And keep the change sweetheart,”  
“Thanks,” she blushed before facing her boss. Dean took a swig of beer and winced in disgust. Groaning in annoyance, Dean reached for his FBI badge.  
“I’ll also need you to do me a favour,” Dean said and held up the badge.  
“Okay then.” she turned around and grabbed a beer, opening it before taking a swig.  
“I’m trying to find a Clea Ro. I was told she works here,” Dean stated sternly, trying to pretend he didn’t know who she was and she laughed to herself.  
“That I do. What do you need?” she asked leaning over the bar again.  
“I was told by a source that you’d be able to help me. Can I talk to you privately outside?” she nodded her head and followed him out the back after letting him back behind the bar.  
“So how can I help you?” she asked.  
“A couple of days ago one of my friends told me to come here and find you as you might be able to help me find him if he didn’t come back. He was meant to come back 2 days ago,” she looked over Dean carefully after he spoke.  
“How would I help you find a missing friend?” she asked innocently, her smile faltering as Sam came up behind her.  
“Do you think that worked?” Sam asked after smashing the girl in the back of the head.  
“Fuck you,” she growled before blacking out.  
“Alright. Let’s get her back before she wakes up,”


	4. Hate Filled

“Are we resorting to kidnapping now?” Sam asked quietly and I decided it was hilarious.

“No. You two are resorting to lies, physical assault and kidnapping. What the hell do want from me?” I spat, snapping the ropes that were holding me to the chair.

“Cas!” I looked down as red paint began to burn, the flames created by holy oil. I turned around and glared at Castiel as he stood there looking at me.

“Of everyone I was happy to finally be rid of. You were on the top of my list,” I growled.

“We need you to have a look at something for us and tell us if you recognise it,” I snapped around and hissed at Sam.

“Why should I? Maybe you should ask nicely rather than kidnapping people. Where’s Balthazar at Cas? Hmm. Where’s my second favourite flying monkey? Do you know where Gabriel is? You know, after you tried to kill him that is,” I asked Cas tauntingly after he moved around next to Sam and Dean.

“You will help us,” Cas ordered and I laughed maniacally.

“You think you can order me around? After what you did to me you have no say in my life and I will NEVER LISTEN TO YOU! Did you ever tell them? Did you ever tell, Sam and Dean Winchester that their angel _buddy_ is a murderer? A cold hearted killer? A child beater?” I snapped. Sam and Dean were now looking at Cas confused while Cas grabbed his angel sword.

“Tell us what you know of this symbol.” Cas threw a photograph at me as he held the blade against my throat. Dousing the holy flame around me.

“I’d say I will die first but…” Cas hesitated as flapping wings filled the room.

“You know Cas. I didn’t expect you to be the one trying to kill her, but it does give me a chance at revenge.” The boys turned around shocked as Gabriel walked forwards, angel blade in hand.

“You died. How are you alive?” Dean asked pointing at Gabe.

“Hellooo. Trickster,” Gabriel pointed at himself pointing out the obvious to the boys. Gabe then turned to Cas and walked past Sam and Dean. “I need you to let her go,”

“Not until she explains the symbol,” Cas confronted, pushing me back into the circle and dropping another match onto the holy oil, preventing me from escaping again.

“If I explain, will you let me the fuck go and leave me be for once in your useless excuse of a life!” I screamed getting Cas to turn around and face me.

“Fine. But I won’t put it past these boys to come looking for you again,” Cas explained.

“Call your toys off and never let them near me again and sure, I’ll translate your very obvious symbol.” I noted looking down at the familiar symbol.

“No. They will need your help in the future,” I looked past Cas as Gabe held his angel blade against Cas’s neck.

“Clea, if they come after you. I will kill them myself,” Gabe announced and I nodded in agreement.

“You’re looking for Typhon. The king of all monsters,” I explained as I looked at his primary symbol on the back of the left hand.

“How do we know who he is?” Dean asked and I laughed.

“Let me out of here, I’ll tell you everything you need to know but then I am leaving,” I ordered. Before Cas could refuse, Sam broke the trap and doused the flames.

“He can only travel through water, so you will never see him on land until he is killing his victims. How to spot him is very easy. Look for the guy with hundreds of snake heads protruding from his head and neck. He can only be killed by the father of an oracle,” I explained pointedly and Gabe nodded, letting Cas go and walking over to me.

“Time to go, Clea.” I nodded my head and held onto Gabe before he teleported out of the room.

“Thank you, Gabe. What are you going to do now?” I asked turning to Gabe after he dropped me off in San Francisco.

“I dunno. Cause some more mischief in Europe. I hear they are having a peaceful time at the moment,” I smiled at Gabe before nodding.

“See you next time, Gabe. And thanks,” I stated hugging the archangel.

“Anytime. It’s my job to protect you after all. I am your archangel after all,” Gabe stated as he hugged me back. After the hug broke he vanished again and the first thing I did was look for an ‘explosion’ finding one that had just gone off in London.

***3rd Person POV***

“Where are we going to find an oracle’s father?” Sam asked. Dean turned and looked at Sam confused.

“That’s all you got out of it? Dude. Gabriel, the Trickster is still alive and we have to go after the ‘king of all monsters’. None of that resonated in your head?” Dean asked.

“No. The thing that hit home was the fact that Clea or whoever she is, said that Cas is a murderer, tried to kill Gabriel. But first, I think we need to kill this Typhon and then we can deal with the other shit,” Sam explained. Dean groaned in annoyance before nodding.

“Fine. Let’s kill this ugly bastard,” Dean grumbled.

“Cas, is there a way that we could kill Typhon without an oracle’s father or that we can track one?” Sam asked turning to Cas.

“Not that I know of. Only the parents of an oracle know that they are but as far as I know, all of the oracles alive were born centuries ago.” Cas explained picking up the photo from the floor.


	5. Oracle Parent Wanted

“Do you know what we forgot to ask?” Dean noted as he and Sam climbed out of the Impala.

“What?” Sam asked.

“How to find his victims. Yeah, I wondered how long it would take you until you realised,” both boys turned and aimed their guns at the new voice. “Really boys. Guns down, they’ll do shit all on me.”

“We saw you leave with Gabriel. How are you back?” Clea groaned at Sam’s question.

“I teleported.” The boys looked at her in shock. “No I got a freaking angel taxi, ”Clea stated in annoyance.

“Gabriel will not be happy when he finds out,” Cas explained but Clea just ignored him.

“I want to help you both out but then I’m gone.” Clea stated moving so her back was to Cas.

“Then you stay back and don’t get close.” Dean offered.

“Duh. That dude can spit highly toxic venom. I was never going anywhere near him,” Clea agreed and began walking towards the town’s church. Sam and Dean were standing still as they processed Clea’s words.

“Did she say…” Dean began pointing over his shoulder where Clea had just walked.

“Spits venom? Yeah,” Sam agreed before both turned and went after Clea, seeing her as she entered the church. The boys hurried over to the church as Cas teleported over and held the door open once the boys got there.

“Took you long enough,” Clea stated before waving the boys over to the closest pue.

“What are we doing in here?” Dean asked quietly as he watched the father reading to the church goers.

“Anyone who stands up during the silence or moves around. That’s who Typhon will go after,” Clea explained.

“So if we move, he’ll come after us?” Sam asked and Clea nodded.

“He would be left sacrifices, people who had not obeyed the laws of God himself. In that time, it was anyone who did anything during the silence of a sermon, so that’s who we look for,” Clea explained just as everyone stopped everything. The boys, Cas and Clea watched everyone, unmoving until a man of about 36 stood up and left. A moment after he walked out, the priest continued his sermon and the group at the back got up and left, following the gentleman who had left and followed him into a forest nearby.

“How long until Typhon turns up?” Dean asked and Clea just pointed as a figure moved out of the shadows behind the man from the church and broke the man’s neck.

“That’s Typhon. Did you happen to find an oracle’s father?” Clea asked as the figure she had identified as Typhon removed a long coat from his shoulders and hundreds of tiny heads sprung from his shoulders and leapt forwards, beginning to chew through the dead man.

“Nope. But let’s have a go,” Dean sprinted at the man, angel blade drawn. Clea shook her head as Sam left to back up his brother, Cas standing there and not doing anything.

“I’m going to guess, you still haven’t told them. I knew you were an arsehole but this is a whole new level. Even for you. Bye Castiel,” Clea snapped before Gabe showed up. Before he could do anything he watched on with eager eyes.

“Cas!” Cas turned to look at Dean, finding him in Typhon’s hands. Cas mentally debated the pros and cons before teleporting behind Typhon and stabbing him in the back before the creature could register Cas’s presence.

Typhon dropped Dean and began wailing in pain, trying to reach the angel blade still protruding from his back before dropping to the ground still crying out in pain. Cas pulled the blade from the monsters back and cut its head off, taking the head and blade with him as he teleported away from the brothers.

“Well that just happened,” Dean grumbled as he looked at the space where Cas had been before turning to face Clea who was talking quietly with Gabriel.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean nudged his little brother motioning to the Archangel and the aggressive woman near Baby.

“What do you think that’s all about?” Sam asked and Dean shrugged before walking over to them.

“No. I’ll help them if I can,” Clea stated quietly, neither her nor Gabriel having noticed him.

“I’m supposed to keep you alive and safe. I can’t do that when you are around those two,” Gabriel noted in the same volume.

“Gabe, if I feel at all threatened or if you think my life is in immediate danger, then I will leave. No arguments but otherwise please let me stay. I miss people,” Clea argued and Gabriel sighed.

“Okay. I will keep a close eye on you,” he then disappeared after agreeing, leaving Clea looking at the ground where he was standing.

“I think you just got dumped,” Dean called and Clea jumped.

“No. What happened to _Castiel_?” Clea asked, mocking Cas’s name. Dean tried to lunge forwards to attack Clea but stopped as Sam caught him, holding Dean back.

“What are you still doing here?” Dean asked accusingly as Sam continued to hold Dean’s arms.

“Well, if you don’t want help then I’ll leave. Laters,” Clea then turned around and began walking off.

“And how could you possibly help?” Dean growled but Clea ignored him and kept walking.

“Stay here,” Sam ordered before running after the brunette.

“CLEA! WAIT UP!” Sam called out, Clea stopped and turned around to face Sam as he reached her.

“What?” She asked with no care or kindness in her tone.

“How can you help us?” Sam questioned making Clea sigh.

“I know things that no one else knows or at least no one alive. I can tell you everything that you could have learnt from your past and give you advice on your future. Do you still think I can’t be helpful?” Clea asked.


End file.
